ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Alien X
Alien X is a Celestialsapien alien from Zvezda. (This is not the Forge of Creation, as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie. Celestialsapiens are only born in the Forge.) Bio : Ben is afraid that Alien X might be too powerful, and only uses him in dire situations. Alien X is capable of warping reality at will. He has a black body covered with tiny w hite stars, white hands and feet, green eyes, and three horns protruding from his head. Alien X possesses three distinct personalities: Serena, the voice of love and compassion, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression, and Ben, the voice of reason. Power : Alien X can do virtually anything, as long as his personalities can agree on an action. Weakness : In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back into Ben, at least two of the three personalities (Serena, Bellicus, or Ben) must agree to do so. This reveals to be a major weakness, as the personalities initially weren't even interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish some past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben (with a comical scene where Bellicus reopens a discussion on whether or not to save the dinosaurs from extinction). "Alien Z" : Alien Z is Ultimate Alien X. He has the same overall appearance. But in Alien Z's case, he has a white body studded with little black stars. He also has the same reality warping powers as Alien X, but he is not held back by Serena or Bellicus. Ben 10: Superverse : He will appear later in Ben 10: Superverse and will only be used once. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but is more glowy. He appears in Azmuth's Invention to trap Aggregor in hyperspace. He is used by Ben 10,000 in Best Birthday Bash by Ben to try and revert Devlin 11 back to normal. Ben 10: Alien Universe As opposed to his'' sparing canon appearances, Alien X appeared five times, once being without the need for Bellicus and Serena. He was one of four aliens stolen by Darkstar in Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix, and retrieved in ''Darkstar Falling. *''Albedo Returns'' *''Homesick Trilogy: The Final Part'' (first apperance of Bellicus and Serena) *''Ben 10: Alien Queen'' (non-fanon) *''X-Mas'' *''Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix'' (stolen) Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear in Season 2 16yr old Alien X looks the same but has total control over himself he has his AF/UA look 11yr old Alien X looks the same but he needs two other personalitys he has his AF/UA look as well Pete 10 Alien X is set to appear once in every season of all of the Pete 10 Franchise. Ben 10: Aliens he is confirmed to appear once every season John Smith 10 Alien X is unlocked when the Omnitrix resets after defeating the Highbreed. He is usually used only as a last resort, but is not always successfully used. Appearances *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) (hologram) *Tough Luck (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) (by Lucci) *Love (John Smith 10) (by Lucci) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Out of Luck (first re-appearance) *Distress *Ultimate John (episode) (used by Ultimate John) *The Ultimate Battle Part 2 (used by Ultimate John) *Justice (used by Metal John) Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (flashback) *Round Four Part 2 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Phantom Watch *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Alien X first appears in the wild, being used by a bartender for a get-rich-quick-sceme, offering a prize to the one who can kill it. Appearances *Hunting (in wild) *The Goblins Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *X=Ben+2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *The Forge of Creation Ben 10: Omniverse *So Long, and Thanks for all the Smoothies Brandon 10 Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 2 (First Appearance) Also See... *Unisa (Voice of Peace) *Abhorus (Voice of Hate) *Brandon (Voice of Reason) Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Alien X has a turtleneck. He appears in Plan X where Ben gets stuck as him. Appearances *Plan X Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Alien X portrays the second form of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. He changes from the first form when showing Scrooge the Kratchit family's future. He shows Scrooge the grave of himself. Incredible Ned 10 Appearances *New Friend, Bad Encounters Gallery : AlienX.gif Alien X - 4.jpg Haywire Grey Matter.png|Haywire Alien X with Grey Matter by Brian Haywire DNAliens 2.png|DNAlien X 180x180_profile_ben10af_alienx_01.jpg|alien x Alien x in omniverse.png|In omniverse ghost x.png|ghost x Orange X.png|Orange X dansche. Png|danscheid alien x in incredible ned 10.png|alien x in incredible ned 10|link=Incredible ned Alien X Pete 10.png|Pete as Alien X in The Forge Of Creation, awaiting attack. Category:Aliens Category:Black aliens Category:Reality benders Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Fanfic Celestialsapiens Category:Kai 10 Category:Ultra Ben Category:The Official List of Awesome Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Ultimatrix 2.0 Aliens